


Little Honey, Kingdoms Fall

by heirtomedusa



Category: A/B/O - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Female, Alpha Male, Angst, Fluff, Other, Royalty, beta, castle - Freeform, ficiton, help lol, i made this shit up, idk what else man, in progress, omega - Freeform, some Sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirtomedusa/pseuds/heirtomedusa
Summary: The second she saw him, she wanted him dead. And now he’ll be the death of her. She’s not a damsel in distress, she’s an Alpha with a kingdom to protect. In this story, she’s the knight in shining armor.





	1. Death and Discovery

_They say I’m powerful._

_They say I’m the darkness._

_They say I strike fear into the hearts of many._

_Rumor has it that even the Devil himself is terrified of me._

 

She had the barrel aimed directly at the bead of sweat creeping between his brows. The air was thick with tension between the two. Her alpha could sense the stranger on her turf and was rattling its cage, begging to be released. He stood there, green eyes piercing hers, knife in his hand. No words came from his mouth as they sat there in a seemingly endless stare match. Three bodies lay at his feet. Their blood pooled in the freshly cut grass.

Never trust a survivor until you find out what they did to stay alive.

Aylo could see the curiosity raging in his eyes. One-on-one seemed good to him, but it seemed almost too easy to her. He tested the waters, attempting to take a step forward. Aylo reflexively fired a shot at the oak just to the left of his head.

“Move again and you die,” she hissed.

He swallowed so loudly that, for a split second, Aylo thought she caught a sliver of anxiety in him. This stranger had shown up within the castle walls and slaughtered three of her guards. But he had no idea what he was getting himself into with her standing right there. His grip on the blade relaxed and it slid to the ground with a thud. Aylo had to give him credit for being smart enough to recognize when the odds were against him. His eyes flicked behind her as footsteps began to crunch all of the fallen October leaves.

“Captain!” They panted as they reached the area. _Squad One._ Soon enough the sound of weapons being yanked from holsters filled the air as they spotted the bodies. “Try to run you piece of shit!” One of them challenged.

“Stand down, dammit!” barked Aylo.

Rage soon clouded the area. Too many alphas were present and pissed off for this to go smoothly. Aylo had to maintain control over the situation or she could end up with an all out war on her hands. She stared down the stranger. “Get his blade.” Aylo watched as the nearest guard slowly approached the man, snatched the blade, and brought it to her. Aylo slid the weapon into the loop of her belt. Not once did she remove her stare or her gun from his gaze.

A blond haired boy slowly entered Aylo’s peripheral and leaned into her ear. “King Kline is dead,” he whispered.

Heat rocketed to her skull at the mention of his death. “Let’s show our new friend to a cell, shall we boys?” Aylo cheered, watching her comrades grab the stranger that stood in front of her. He fought, but four against one beat him out.

“You think he did it?” The blond remained next to her as they trailed the now cuffed stranger.

Aylo’s eyes flew straight to that stranger as he periodically glanced over his shoulder at her. “Vos, all I know is that this guy killed three guards as he was trying to infiltrate the compound walls, and now the King is dead,” whispered Aylo.

“I... What are we supposed to do now?”

“We wait until the Chamber decides who will take his place.”

“No, no..” Vos shook his head, “I mean about ‘ol boy up there.”

“Oh,” she looked back up to the green-eyed criminal. “We lock him up for the night and tomorrow he’ll be questioned.”

“Aylo, your nose..”

Her head jerked to Vos. “What?” Questioned Aylo, bringing her finger to her nose. When she peeled it away, a deep red stained her skin. “Shit.” Vos pulled a rag from one of his pockets and handed it to her.

“When was your last dose?”

“A month ago.” mumbled Aylo, holding the rag to her nose in hopes of stopping the bleeding for a bit.

“It’s happening more often now.” He exhaled.

“I know.”

 

~

 

The sound of ringing ripped Aylo from her dreams. Her hand instinctively flew to the alarm and silenced it. No matter how many times she woke up at the same exact time, every single day, it was almost impossible to leave the warmth of her bed. The bones in her back cracked all the way up her spine as she sat up.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Captain!”

As if arguing with herself to leave the bed wasn’t enough, people were already bombarding her right out of the starting gate. Sometimes she regrets taking the position as captain. Too many people rely on her. It’d be easier to just be a follower rather than a leader. But, unfortunately, her biology doesn’t allow her to simply ‘be a follower’.

Aylo rubs her eyes, “What?”

“The Chamber has requested your presence in 15 minutes sharp.”

She froze. The Chamber was already present in the castle. Had they heard already? Of course they have. What do they want with me?

“Captain?”

“Thank you. You’re dismissed.” responded Aylo.

The mere thought of standing alone in front of the eight Chamber members was enough to make Aylo want to hide under the blankets that covered her legs. Aylo had been living under one rule that presided above all else: **Protect the current King.**

She had failed.

And because of her failure, she could be removed from the Guard. She could be banished and thrown outside the gates. With no refuge, the risk of Aylo being slaughtered would be almost infinite. But would the Chamber, the very people who took her in, really be willing to cast her aside? She pushed all worries to the back of her mind.

“No time to worry, Aylo,” she mumbled as she yanked on her uniform and jet out the door. Worrying wasn’t a luxury that she could afford. Everyone relied on her to be the one who knew what to do and when to do it. She was the one that everyone was able to lean on. She had to be strong. And she was. Because that was her job.

Two immense, wine-colored doors parted in front of her as she entered the library connected to the King’s chambers. All of King Kline’s personal books coated the walls. Biographies, journals, history books, family trees. Aylo’s eyes landed on the eight members that sat before her. Of course, Toshmere sat directly at the head of the table like a peacock during mating season.

“Ah, my child! It’s so lovely to see you again!” Cooed Toshmere. Aylo could feel those white eyes drilling holes into her forehead.

The Chamber was responsible for law-keeping and assuring that tradition was upheld. They also played as the King’s counsel. The Charter, the laws set at the very beginning of time here in Sonaremi, was their one and only love. Their child, even. It was rumored that they made themselves immortal so that they were able to care for the Charter as time trudged on. But Aylo knew that to be false because of the very graying hair and crackling skin that sat before her.

“As it is to see you, Viscount Toshmere,” she exhaled, “You summoned me?”

She watched as many of the members shifted in their seats. The creaking of the old wooden chairs was the only thing to pierce the vast amount of silence that hung around them. Toshmere smiled dryly as he smoothed the red velvet of his robe with his pale, bony fingers. All these years and you’d think he’d remember that Aylo doesn’t beat around the bush.

“As you know, the Kline bloodline is now diminished. Which means the next royal family to take charge is the Verena line,” began Toshmere.

Another Chamber member then cut him off, “It is your new charge to oversee the care of young Felix as he comes of age.”

Toshmere shot a cross glare at the member before agreeing. “Yes, young Felix will need your strong will and protection as he learns the way of a true King.”

“Wait,” began Aylo, “Felix Verena is only thirteen.” The members’ icy eyes were all focused on her. “He hasn’t even presented yet. What if—”

Toshmere exhaled and yet another member spoke up. One she knew to be Viscount Breccan. “We are positive that he will present as either Alpha or Beta. His coronation will take place after his presentation.” He coughed. Aylo only nods in response, mainly because of the trust she has in him. She knows not to dispute him.

“Well, I do believe we have spoken our truths!” Cheers Toshmere, “go forth and carry out your tasks.”

With that Aylo slightly bows to the Chamber and takes her leave.

 

~

 

“A rogue.”

She drilled her fingers against the windowsill. There he sat, hands linked together by cuffs, rested in a simple metal chair. It was honestly all like a scene from a shitty cop movie. 

“Alright. Five minutes tops.” Aylo begins to make her way to the door without another word.

“Aylo, hold on.” Aylo’s hand rests on the cold door handle as she turns to meet Vos’ gaze. She cocks an eyebrow in question. “He’s an A,” he warns, “Your doses..” Aylo simply shook her head.

“I’ll be fine.”

The stranger, on the other hand, didn’t even look up as she entered the room. As she closed the door, and walked past him, Aylo could see a visible smile.

“Finally. I was hoping I’d see you again.” He smirked.

She grabbed a chair and took a seat directly in front of him. “Careful what you wish for.” He says nothing as his eyes rake over Aylo. She knew he smelt her Alpha. “So, you wanna tell me why you killed three of my guards?”

“I’d hardly call ‘em that since they were letting in all sorts of terrible people in.”

“Like you?”

“Worse than me, sweetcheeks,” he chuckled.

Pet names. Was he seriously flirting with her? This is a fucking interrogation for Christ’s sake. Aylo could feel herself becoming livid. “Where’d you come from then?” She questioned further, ignoring his remark.

“Deltover.” Was the only word that fell from his mouth. Aylo’s eyes then landed on a sliver of a black crest that peeked out of his shirt on his chest. But it was just barely enough. She said nothing. Truth be told, Aylo couldn’t process the situation any further. He came from their biggest enemy. Within seconds, the stranger sitting in front of her became all too familiar.

“Bellamy Arden. Son of Charisma Arden.” Aylo growls. Her alpha was slipping from her control. “Bingo.” He smiled, canines growing ever more present. Aylo stood up from her chair, and exited that room, leaving the door to slam behind her.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Vos deadpanned.

“Fuck!”

“He’s been missing for two weeks, Aylo.”

She leaned her head against the cold cement wall. Their greatest enemy had seeped through like ink in crystal clear water. While the rest of them had been living on in harmony, seeing that everything within the city run peacefully, the Arden Family and their followers had continuously disrupted that. The made it a fact to kill anyone that supported the Royal family as well as anyone that stood against them.

“He’s an Arden. They won’t kill him. They Charter says that any royal..”

“I know what the Charter says!” She yells. Aylo’s echo dissipated and silence loomed over the entire room. Both Vos and herself were completely stuck in their own trains of thought. That silence was short lived once a voice rang out.

“Don’t worry, kids. I didn’t kill your precious King.”

In that instant, Aylo turned on her heel and re-entered the room. Let’s be honest. At this point, her entire ‘bad-cop’ plan had gone to shit.

“And you just expect us to believe you?” She was already snarling, within mere seconds of bearing her canines like her alpha was itching to do.

His mouth twitched and fell into a half-smile as he leaned back in his chair. “Mellilla, I’ve already told you that your guards weren’t as trustworthy as you thought.”

Seconds pass before the intercom flicks on, static seeping through the speakers. “Captain, your presence is requested in the lab.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay right here until you get back,” He laughed as she left once more.

“Asshole..” mumbled Aylo as she weaved her way down three halls to get to the lab. A waft of steril aroma swallowed her as she entered the lab. It always reeked of unnatural cleanliness. Aylo hated any time spent in the lab because the scent was almost identical to that of the infirmary. And she hated the infirmary even more.

“This had better be important, Eight Ball.”

She met Aylo’s stare with ice blue eyes. A strand of jet black hair fell from her bun which she hastily blew out of her face. “You’re never gonna believe this one.” She mused.

“At this point in time, nothing could shock me more than I already have been.”

“Rough day?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow at Aylo.

“ ‘Rough’ doesn’t even begin to cover it. But anyways, what’ve you got?”

Aylo watched as Eight Ball yanked back the sheet on a body that sat on the table between them. _King Kline._ Disappointment washed over her once more. She couldn’t get herself to come to terms with the fact that she had failed. Some part of Aylo felt that she was responsible for his death in some shape or form.

“So, contrary to popular belief, I’ve come to the conclusion that your new found friend had absolutely no hand in Kline’s death.” She began. Aylo opened her mouth to argue but she simply held up a single finger. “Let me finish first.” Aylo held up two hands in surrender and she continued. “Kline was killed with a single gunshot to his heart.”

“There’s no way he would’ve gone without a fight,” retorted Aylo.

“Unless he was bound.” Eight Ball pointed a gloved digit to some scarring around the body’s wrists that was still a bit fresh.

“So there had to be—”

“More than one person responsible,” she finished.

Aylo shook her head, “Someone would’ve heard the shot though.”

She pointed to the hole in the Lord’s chest. “See that burn ring? A silencer was used.”

Aylo let out a ragged breath. Her brain wasn’t processing as fast as she wanted it to. And Aylo was about to send it into overdrive.

“That’s not all.” She watched as Eight Ball covered the body back up and grabbed a small bag off the desk behind her. “I found it at the scene last night.” She dropped the bag into Aylo’s sweaty hands.

A single bullet perfectly intact. A single bullet used to kill Lord Kline in cold blood. A single bullet to math the gun sitting in Aylo’s holster. They very gun that each and every guard is issued once sworn in.

 

~

 

She rolled the small piece of metal between her index and thumb. There was no solution to this. Scratch that. There was a solution, it just wasn’t the one Aylo wanted or expected. Whichever came first.

The doors jerked open and in came Bellamy followed by a guard. The guard led him to the chair opposite from her. He nodded curtly before exiting.

“You requested my presence, princess?” urred Bellamy.

Aylo faltered, and shoved the bullet into her pocket. “Why did you come here?”

“Good morning to you too. I’m doing fine although the breakfast was a little bland. But how are you?”

“Cut the bullshit, Arden. Why are you here?” It was too early for her head to be throbbing this much. Aylo guessed she should’ve had breakfast before she came too.

“I was... around when I happened to stumble upon those guards letting in another rogue.”

Aylo grit her teeth, “Did you see their faces?”

“No.” He started, “But I did happen to catch the scent of the guard that led them inside.”

“Wait, how many guards were there?”

Bellamy shot her a confused look, “Four?”

She let her head fall into her hands and she clenched her eyes shut. “You only killed three..” breathed Aylo.

“I’m sorry, bunny. I thought you knew.”

A musky aroma began to work it’s way through her system as he made his way over to her. Aylo prepared herself mentally to knock him unconscious in the event of him attempting to over power her. But instead of him hitting her, Aylo watched in her peripheral as he slipped two fingers into her pocket and pulled out the bullet. He leaned in towards Aylo’s ear, hot breath sending chills down her spine. “You need to stop torturing yourself. You had no control over it.”

She sat back up only to watch him amble back to his chair. He kicked his feet up on the table and flashed Aylo a toothy grin. She shook her head and tried her best to keep from smiling. “So how did you just happen to be around then?”

He put his feet on the floor and scooted himself in to the table. “Easy,” he chuckled, “I scented someone very... enticing that I’d been tracking for a couple days.”

“And you tracked it here?” questioned Aylo. He nodded eagerly. “And have you found what you were tracking?”

There it was again. that million dollar smile, large canines poking at his lips. “I think so,” he began.

“But?”

“But I have to figure it out first before I do anything serious.”

It was in that very moment that Aylo became almost completely certain that Bellamy Arden would be the death of her. But she’d be damned if she was going to go down without a fight. “Well,” said Aylo, standing up, “I technically have to continue holding you as a prisoner since you did commit three murders.” She nodded to the one-way mirror and within seconds a guard entered to collect Bellamy.

“Ah.. We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Aylo brushed off the front of her uniform, making no eye contact. “I guess we will.”

 

~

 

She laid on that frigid table with no view except that pristine white ceiling. The light became ever-more blinding the longer she continued to stare. But then again, Aylo would do anything to keep her mind off of the searing pain that was shooting up her left arm. She’d received these transfusions since she was a tot, but the pain was always difficult to get accustomed to.

“You should’ve come to me sooner.”

Aylo could tell she was annoyed just by the tone in her voice that carried across the room. Vos and Aylo would joke that it was her ‘mom-tone’. “Yeah... well I kinda got preoccupied.” Aylo swallowed, refusing to take her eyes off the ceiling.

A couple clinks came from where she was standing. No doubt she was creating a new serum or medicine. “Aylo, I’m serious.” Her voice sounded breathy almost.

At that point she peeled her eyes from the ceiling and managed to look at her. Fiery red hair, thin frame glasses, a couple wrinkles here and there but still timeless. “I know, I know..”

Of course Varna shot Aylo her trademark ‘give-me-a-break’ look before she set down her vial and made her way over to the table. “No, you don’t,” she began. Varna grabbed the tubes that dangled from Aylo’s arm and traced them up to a bag that hung from an IV stand. She gave the bag a light squeeze before continuing. “Your pheromones are all out of wack. Just last month they were dangerously low and now they’ve sky rocketed.”

“So... I’m good now?” guessed Aylo. The pain in her arm was tempting her to rip it right out.

“No. Not even close.” She denied, “Something is off and I need to figure out why it’s—”

The door flew open and in walked Vos and another guard carrying a battered beta. As Aylo pulled herself upright, they slammed the beta into the chair nearby. She recognized the beta to be a boy name Weylyn.

“We found these on baby boy’s person during his desperate attempt to burn them in the furnace room.” Jeered the other guard, Adriel, as he handed a stack of papers to Vos. Vos then handed them to Aylo.

She opened them up as Varna began to attend to the gash that stretched across Weylyn’s forehead. Aylo’s eyes roamed over the skematics of the Lord’s chamber and every single tunnel that ran throughout the building was marked in bright red. The next page was a rundown of all the guard shifts the night of the attack. Her eyes landed on a black mark that edged the paper. A copy.

“Someone had access to the Alpha documents.”

Thrashing began in the chair as she looked to see Vos with a fistful of Weylyn’s hair. “You wanna tell her or should I?!” He yelled.

“Tell me what.”

“Alright..” Weylyn gritted, “Alright.. Jorah Auberon blackmailed me into making copies. Said he’d tell the Alpha Core I cheated on the entrance exam if I didn’t.”

Vos jerked back further, “Why?!” Weylyn inhaled sharply at the pain.

“Fuck, he didn’t say! Just said he needed them and it was none of my business.”

She crumpled the paper as she gripped it tight. “Get him out of my face,” breathed Aylo, “And get this out of me.”

“It’s not—” Varna began but stopped short when Aylo yanked the tubes out of her arm and hopped off the table.

Her footsteps had to have sent tremors shooting out in every direction as people cleared her pathway. But Vos was no stranger to those tremors as he followed Aylo suit, straight to her office.

“So what next?” He questioned.

Aylo slammed her hands on the desk like a pissed off politician. “Nothing. Jorah Auberon was one of the three guards that Bellamy Arden killed.”

“Shit.”

She exhaled deeply, “Shit is right.” With that, Aylo slumped down into her chair. Once again her mind was sent into overdrive. “Which means I need you to find out some sort of link between the three Bellamy killed. They had to have all been working together.”

Vos rocked on the heels of his boots. “So, Arden was telling the truth then...”

Aylo’s mouth fell open but her brain could form no words so she clamped it shut. The situation that she’d found herself catapulted into had just done a complete 180 on her. “Vos,” she whispered, “Find the link. Find it quick and tell no one. If Jorah was a traitor, it means we still need to find who he was working for. And that someone is on the guard.”

He nodded slowly, “And Arden?”

“I’ll handle Arden.”


	2. Fights and Freedoms

The clanking of the heavy metal bars barely competed with the ringing in Aylo’s ears. The past twenty-four hours were brutal. She hadn’t slept past the twenty minute mark but what was new?

“Well don’t you look like shit,” he said, standing up as she approached the cell.

“Wow,” Aylo jeered, “You’re so sweet.” She had anticipated that she’d be followed by at least one guard so Aylo kept her voice lowered. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Bellamy seemed taken aback, “What? No cuffs?”

“Let’s just say that I have bigger things to worry about than a love-sick rogue.” She breathed, grabbing him by the bicep and leading him out of the lower cell block.

In truth she could smell the attraction on him the second she caught up to him that night by the compound walls. Of course that scent was also cocktailed with territorial rage.

He said nothing, to Aylo’s luck, as they weaved through the main level. She halted right at the exit as a hand gripped her arm and spun her around. “You wanna explain to me why it is that I can just cruise on out of here now?”

Aylo shifted her weight form one foot to the other. “I pulled a couple strings and called in some favors okay?” Bellamy dropped his hand and nodded. “And ,” she began walking again, “You’re not going anywhere as of right now. I have to keep an eye on you while all this plays out.”

“Kinky.” He laughed. She simply rolled her eyes.

Eventually they reached a door that was decorated with a huge, spray-painted ‘103’. Aylo rapped her knuckles twice and then opened the door. “Boys, meet your new bunk mate.”

The look on Bellamy’s face was truly priceless as he stared back at both the boys. The eldest stood up and greeted him, “Hey, I’m Xander and this is my brother, Xeon.” The youngest waved behind him.

“Uh, hey. Yeah, just give me a sec.” gritted Bellamy as he yanked Aylo back out the door and shut it.

“What?” She questioned.

This time he was the one rolling his eyes. “What? Stick me back in the damn cell, that’s what.” A small laugh escaped her lips. “I’m dead serious Aylo! They’re like twelve!” He whispered.

“They’re fifteen and no.” snorted Aylo. Bellamy let out a huge, dramatic sigh. “Look, I’m cornered right now and the last thing I need is you getting into trouble. I need you to blend in and stay safe while I figure this shit out.”

Bellamy pulled her flesh against his body. “You know I’ve killed people, right?”

“I’m very aware. But you need to understand that if you even dare to kill anyone else and I will personally see to it that you burn in hell, yeah?”

The corners of his mouth quirked up. Aylo could feel his breath on her face ever so slightly. “Yeah, yeah, bunny. I get it.”

“Good, plus they’re omegas. They won’t give you any trouble,” she exhaled, pushing him away and brushing off her uniform. “Now, go change. Dinner is in five.” With that, Aylo turned on her heel and continued down the hall to her room. But the memory of Bellamy being so... close was not left behind. Her skin throbbed where his fingerprints had taken root. Almost as if they had burned a permanent mark into her skin. Branded. Surprisingly, the thought of being marked by him wasn’t all that bad. To have a mark that was a tell-tale sign that she was his seemed enticing.

 

The brute force of a quick collision sent Aylo stumbling backwards. She could swear that she had run into a wall.

“Sorry, Cap.”

Shit. She straightened herself and met his onyx tinted eyes. In all reality, she need not even look at him to know who it is. Her body was on fire, ignited with rage. Once again Aylo’s alpha was rattling its cage. His mere presence pissed her off. “No problem.” gritted Aylo, and she brushed past him.

“Wait!” He beckoned,”I wanted to say something real quick.”

The leather of Aylo’s boot screeched against the hall floor.  She contemplated even stopping at all. “Yes?” I will not turn around. I will not turn around. I will not turn around.

“Sorry to hear about the King getting killed. Must be heavy shit to know he’s the first to be slaughtered in some odd fifty years huh?”

The venom in his voice was all to familiar. All this time and he still knew what strings to pull.

 

 

_“Who the hell would want an alpha that’s fucking broken huh?” He gnarled._

_His sneaker collided with my ribs once more, causing a loud crack to vibrate through me. Every breath I took in brought more and more dirt. I could taste it as it mixed with the blood from my busted lip._

_“You aren’t shit.” He laughed, “And you never will be.” My vision locked onto his blurry retreating figure._

 

 

“Yeah, Calder,” she breathed, “Heavy shit.” Aylo’s feet then began to whisk her further and further away. But not as far as she wanted to be.  The hallway seemed to stretch for miles before she even caught sight of her bunk. The door slid shut behind her as she stood there, allowing the silence of her room to swallow her whole. The cool air sent a wave of relief over her body.

Four years were not long enough.

Four years wasn’t long enough to dissolve the memory of his touch. Both gentle at times and rough at others. It wasn’t long enough to erase that sinister grin from her mind. It wasn’t a long enough void to eat the voice that rang between her ears.

Four years were not long enough.

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Princess. Dinner is waiting. I’m hungry. Let’s go.”

She wiped her wet cheek. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

No response. Aylo waited a couple more minutes, knowing good and well that Bellamy was still standing on the other side of that door. She could feel his presence, even through that heavy metal door. He was there. He was still there, lingering. He wanted to push further, because he could feel that something was off. But would she even answer him if he did? Bellamy waited a couple seconds more before opting to wait for her in the cafeteria. He put his trust into the thought that she would tell him on her own.

Eventually, Aylo made her way over to the mirror that hung in her bathroom. The color was completely drained from her face. Save her eyes, which were blood shot and red. Aylo’s hands made their way to her cheeks as she pinched them, in a futile attempt to get some color back in them. “Love is weakness, anyways.”

 

~

 

The bustle of the dining room was somehow relaxing. The sound of people trying to talk over each other. The clamor of dishes being taken off of racks or being thrown into the wash. It all felt so familiar. It made her feel normal, if that makes sense. Aylo scanned the room for Vos, in hopes that maybe he’d found something about the traitor so that her mind could be distracted. But her eyes landed on a mop of chocolate brown hair instead. Bellamy was seated across from both Xander and Xeon, laughing at something they said. The twins were well-known for their eccentric yet comic tall tales. No doubt they were talking his head off.

But he laughed. He laughed in this beautiful way that could make you smile just from the sight of him. He threw his head back and laughed. God she could feel herself wanting to march right over there and find out what was so funny. She wanted to be the one making him laugh that beautifully.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

Vos stepped right into her line of sight, causing her to meet his gaze. “Yeah,” she vented, “Was just looking for you actually.”

Aylo peeked over his shoulder to catch another glimpse of Bellamy, but his seat was empty. “Did you figure out anything yet?” Vos shook his head. “Well just keep working on it, yeah?”

“Of course I will.” He chuckled. Vos followed her over to the queue for food. She watched as he handed her a metal tray and then took his own before they slid down the line. “So how’s it been going with the rogue?”

“Bellamy?” Food was slopped onto her plate by the lunch crew. “It’s been going. No trouble at all actually,” she hummed.

Vos’ mouth fell into a line as they took their seats at an empty table. She scooped a spoonful of what seemed like mashed potatoes into her mouth before continuing. “What?”

“I don’t know..” he said, poking his food with his fork. “I get a weird vibe about him.” She raised an eyebrow and he continued, “I just don’t like seeing you—”

A loud crash came from across the room followed by shouting. Both Vos and Aylo jumped up and skidded over to the source of the noise. Two men stood at the center of a growing circle of people. They were obviously in the middle of a fist fight and it took Aylo about two whole seconds to realize who it was.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Aylo yelled. Both men froze, fistsin mid air. All eyes were plastered onto Aylo’s small but powerful  stature. She glided over to Bellamy and laid a single hand on his heaving chest, pushing him back a couple steps.

“That damn rogue started it,” grunted Calder. He wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of red on the corner. “This is no place for his kind.”

“Watch your god damn mouth, rat!” Yelled Bellamy.

“Both of you shut the hell up,” growled Aylo, bearing canines. She pushed back on Bellamy. “Arden, to your quarters immediately. Sutton, clean this mess up.”

Bellamy flew out of the room with a loud huff, pushing past people. “Are you serious? He started this shit!” Whined Calder as she watched Bellamy’s retreating figure. Aylo then turns to Calder, and takes two large steps towards him, leaving mere inches between them. “And I’m ending it. Now, do you have a problem with my orders?” She warned.

“No ma’am.”

Aylo’s glare on Calder never wavered as she took two steps back. “Alright. Show’s over!” Calder merely shook his head as he began to pick up the stray utensils off of the floor. She stood there for a few more seconds before following Bellamy’s trail out the door. Vos on the other hand, elected to stay behind, a little hurt and a little lost.

She barged through the 103 door with a loud bang. Only she stopped short at the sight of Bellamy’s tanned back. Scars zig-zagged up the curves of his spine. Aylo stopped counting at ten. His black trousers hung low on his hips as he moved from the bed, to the drawer.

“Alright, let’s hear it then.”

Aylo shook herself out of her trance, figuratively but also quite literally. “Hear what?” She croaked, clearing her throat as to be sure to seem unwavered by the sight of his deliciously toned body.

“Tell me it was my fault. Lecture me, let’s hear it,” he grumbled, yanking on a simple black tee. Aylo peeled her eyes away and tried her best to hide her disappointment.

“I wasn’t going to—” she began.

“Then why did you follow me, bunny?”

Bellamy began to slowly stride over to the closed door that Aylo had her back precariously leaned against. She could feel her words caught in her throat as she tried to swallow them down. But she could barely muster up any saliva in her mouth. Bellamy placed both hands on the door and trapped her between his arms.

“I— You got hit.” _Word vomit._ “You’re bleeding,” she gestured to his eyebrow. Aylo brought her quivering hand to his face. Rather than flinching away, Bellamy leaned into her touch. His breathing stilled as she traced his jaw. Aylo held her breath as though she was afraid the sound of her exhale would startle him.

“I don’t regret what I did,” he mumbled. His eyes opened to reveal those lovely green orbs as he stared through her. “He deserved it.” With that he pulled away, leaving her to stand alone.

She let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding in. “What happened out there?”

Bellamy took a seat on the bottom bunk of a nearby bed and propped his elbows up onto his knees. She guessed that was the one that the twins let him have. The room itself just reeked of boyish-ness. Clothes were strewn everywhere as if the person that wore them was in a rush as they stripped them off. Paper balls laid around the trash can as a sign of a missed shot in a game of trash basketball.

“He said something that pissed me off.”

Aylo straightened herself against the door. She said nothing, in hopes that he would just continue venting to her on his own. Seconds turned into minutes. She stood there listening to his breathing, as he was listening to hers.

“Let it go, Aylo.”

Her shoulders dropped, “You know I won’t.”

He looked up at her and his pupils dilated as his gaze trailed from her scuffed boots to her messy black hair. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth. Bellamy allowed himself to fall back onto the bed.

“Come here, mellilla,” he beckoned.

Aylo had grown used to the pet names by now. They honestly started to bring comfort more than the latter. Her feet began to move and before she knew it, she had taken a seat on the edge of the bunk. Aylo peered at him through her peripherals, but Bellamy was too focused on the underside of the mattress that hung above them.

“He called you a half-breed,” breathed Bellamy.

The name ignited a flush that crept up her face. Aylo’s ears began to burn and she swore she could hear her own racing heartbeat. But before the tears that threatened to spill had the chance to fall, Bellamy’s hand landed on her thigh. It provided a comforting warmth that she could focus on.

“You don’t have to explain, but I need you to understand that I don’t regret what I did.”

Aylo said nothing. She couldn’t form enough words in her head to respond to what Bellamy had revealed to her. She couldn’t muster up the strength to reply in fear that she would just fall apart. Too many times had she heard that slur hollered at her as she participated in training. Too many times had she been made fun of as she walked down the streets of the city in her teens. Too many times had she laid awake at night wishing that the Chamber hadn’t picked her.

“I want... I want to—” she choked out.

Bellamy shot up and grabbed her hand from off her lap. “No, shh..” he cooed. “You don’t need to. It’s your story, not anyone else’s. You tell it when you are ready.”

She stared down at their linked hands. Hers seemed so damn fragile enclosed by his. Normally she would stray from anything that made her feel like she was a china doll in a world of stones. She hated being seen as fragile. Because she was a woman. Because she was young. Because she was genetically altered. Because she was herself.

But in Bellamy’s presence, everything was as it should be. She liked being able to let someone else be the strong one for once. Aylo could feel herself falling into him and it scared the shit out of her. But it also felt like an adrenaline rush that she knew she was becoming addicted to.

Aylo traced the bruises on Bellamy’s knuckles, fresh and warm. He simply sat there and watched her. He took in the feeling of her, and not in any sexual or attraction type of way. He just took in the feeling of her being there. Of her sitting next to him, trying to steady her breathing as he was with himself. Her alpha was hurt, and he could tell. Something in her past made her shy away like a kicked omega. He had to figure out if it was all simply because of Calder, or if there was more to the story. If there was more to her. And he wasn’t about to push her. Pushing anyone to explain something they just aren’t ready to talk about is detrimental.

And he didn’t want her to leave.

Everything in their worlds stilled. It was as if God had pressed pause on life itself and allowed them to just be. A single drop fell onto their hands and Bellamy looked up at her face. She stared down, black hair surrounding most of her face, but there was just enough room for him to see the trail of that tear streaked down her cheek.

The door burst open and in came Vos. “Aylo, it’s about time for—”

Both looked up to see a startled Vos standing in the doorway of the room. Aylo sniffed quickly and pulled her hands away from Bellamy. “I uh.. I’m coming.” She stood up and exited the room not once looking back. Vos lingered in the doorway, a cold stare directed towards Bellamy, before taking off after Aylo.

 


	3. Mates and Mutinies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! 
> 
> So let me begin by apologizing about how long it took me to update this. I am back in college and honestly trying not to drown between all my studio work & my 2 jobs. This chapter has honestly been sitting in my notes for a good while and I was finally able to sit down, edit and finalize it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ALSO: Just a little tidbit of info about this story. It falls under the A/B/O world but there are a couple differences. I’ve tailored it to my own likes and dislikes about the dynamics. So if you pick-up on things that don’t line up with the typical A/B/O dynamics, I meant it to be that way. It was my choice.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> -Heir to Medusa

A golden glow spread across the room like a blanket in the cold. Every now and then she would look up and see particles of dust floating through the rays that the sun so lovingly shared with her. Sometimes she would just sit there, head tilted back with her eyes sealed shut. Like she was a damn flower using the sun for photosynthesis. Aylo could see herself spreading out her leaves to take in as much warmth as she could get.

Of course her literal moment in the sun was cut short by an abrupt knock on the door. It seemed that the time she got the most visitors was when her office door was shut. “Enter,” yawned Aylo.

The door made a god awful noise as it opened. Aylo made a mental note to have the hinges seen to. Eventually. To her surprise, though, Bellamy squeezed through the crack in the door, a paper bag in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Her eyes flickered with amusement as she watched him use one foot to shut the door before he set the objects onto her desk and flopped down in the chair across from her.

“Good morning?”

Bellamy let out a little huff before replying, “You really need to start eating before you go to work.”

Her eyes flitted between Bellamy and the mysterious sack that sat perched on her desk. Could’ve been a bomb for all she knew.

“It’s not going to explode, Aylo. It’s breakfast.”

Aylo stretched across the desk, and grabbed the bag before yanking it onto her lap and opening it. She marveled at the overflowing sweetness that sat in that paper bag before plucking one up and popping it into her mouth. God, it was so damn good. Aylo scooped up another.

“Slow down, you’re gonna choke,” laughed Bellamy. A quick flash of red spread across his face at the realization of what he’d said. Luckily, Aylo was too enthralled by her breakfast to even notice.

“Donuts,” she began, popping another into her mouth, “are no laughing matter.”

He chuckled at the sight of her being so damn adorable. Her walls were down and he was enjoying it. He was enjoying her. “Likes donuts. Duly noted.”

Aylo rolled her eyes as he pretended to write down his words. She guessed he wasn’t too bad of company to have around. She didn’t mind him, especially if he continued to shower her with sugary goodness. “So, what are you bribing me about?” She mused before picking up her coffee. Aylo took a small sip, in fear of it being straight black like Vos would bring her. Instead, it tasted bearable. Just the right amount of milk, and almost enough sugar.

Bellamy kicked his feet up onto the corner of her desk, careful not to knock over the stack of papers she had yet to sift through. “What? I can’t come visit my favorite warden while bearing gifts?” His mouth curved up into a smile.

“Cute, but no. You are being very suspect.”

“Alright, alright, you got me,” he declared, raising two hands in surrender. “I wanted to check up on you. See how you were.”

Is he serious? She met his eyes, which were filled to the brim with both curiosity and worry. They sat there for a couple more seconds before she looked down to the bag that sat innocently on her lap. She placed it onto the desk. Suddenly she wasn’t so hungry anymore. Memories of last night reeled in her brain like some old movie. Almost cartoonish even.

“Yeah. I’m okay.. I think.”

Aylo looked up once more, this time to the cut on his brow. It was vastly different from last night, already scabbed over. She wondered why he cared so much. Why did she care so much? Calder’s slurs and projected hatred was nothing new to her. What was different this time?

“You still with me?” Prodded Bellamy, leaned forward this time around.

She hummed in response before clearing her throat. “Yeah, I’m here.” Aylo was starving for a change in topic. Things were getting a bit too serious too quickly. She stretched over her desk and grabbed the manilla folder that lay on top of a stack of papers (the one Bellamy had almost toppled over earlier). “So, unfortunately, I cannot spend every waking minute of my day making sure you stay out of trouble.” She started. “Because of that prospect, I have come up with the brilliant idea to give you a schedule just like all of the other guards here. You will attend morning muster, go to work in the armory, attend training, and have an allotted amount of free time before lights out.”

“You’re joking, bunny. Tell me you’re joking.” He murmured.

“ ‘fraid not, Bells.” She grinned.

He jolted up and met her eyes before she could process what had slipped from her lips. The corners of his mouth turned up. “Bells?”

Aylo shook her head, “It slipped—”

“Hey,” he stopped her, “I’ll take it. Once step closer to marriage.”

She found herself rolling her eyes often around Bellamy. “Anyways, you’ll be treated like any other guard around here. Only difference is, you don’t get a personal weapon. I need you to blend in as much as possible. I don’t want anyone finding out who you really are or there could be serious anarchy within the walls.”

If anyone was to find out that he was an Arden, the consequences of that secret could be deadly. So far, the Chamber had no clue that he was even captured. They believed Felix Verena to be the only living heir to the throne. With Bellamy added to that equation, there would be an overthrow between the Royal Families. Especially if Felix were to reject the position as King. Aylo’s head began to throb just pondering the possibilities.

_Felix._

“Alright, well morning muster is already over so.. Vos!” She belted towards the door. On cue, the blond boy walked in, question plastered all over his face. “I am already late for my meeting with Young Verena. I need you to show Bellamy to the armory so that he can begin his work day.”

Vos looked to Bellamy, then back to Aylo. “Sure thing Boss.”

Bellamy stood up, stuck his tongue out at Aylo, and then followed Vos out. She was left alone to plead to God that nothing go wrong.

 

~~~

 

Nothing was said. Bellamy had only the sound of their boots against the concrete floor for company. Vos refused to even turn around. He didn’t speak to Bellamy as Aylo passed him off to Vos. His ears were scarlet from what Bellamy could see. Annoyance radiated off of him as well.

“I get the feeling you don’t like me.” He blurted. _Way to go Bellamy_.

A few seconds more of pure nothingness.

“I don’t.”

“Care to elaborate why?” Pushed Bellamy.

They came to a double door entryway. Vos almost instantaneously halted and turned on his feet to face Bellamy for the first time. His glare switched between both Bellamy’s eyes as he spoke. “Because. You’re no good. Not for the kingdom of Sonaremi. Not for this compound. And definitely not for Aylo.”

He had no words. For what was pretty much the first time in his life, Bellamy had absolutely nothing to say. No quick wit remark. Not even a simple ‘okay’. Not a damn thing.

“Armory is straight through there. Talk to Xander if you have any questions.” Vos brushed right past him, and continued on about his day. Bellamy lingered there, trying to place what had just happened. He had no response because he couldn’t disagree. He **was** no good. Vos hit it right on the head. He was a traitor to his own family. He was a rogue. He had killed people without even blinking an eye. Bellamy was no good.

To say his shoulders didn’t sag a little as he entered the armory would be a lie. To his luck, though, his own two, new found bunk mates sat on a bench, cleaning a couple guns. They looked pretty relaxed, laughing together about something that was probably ridiculous and made up. But hey, at least someone was happy. Bellamy shifted on his feet and both boys looked up.

“Hey! Bellamy, glad to see you made here alive,” jeered Xeno.

“Just in time, too. You get to start doing inventory on the bullets.” He followed Xander’s pointed finger to a rack of shelves overflowing with cardboard boxes. Bellamy presumed them to be chock full of bullets.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he gritted.

 

~~~

 

The creak of the heavy brass doors was enough to signal her entrance to the whole damn castle let alone the young boy she was in search of. Dust swarmed her like a bunch of angry bees and she struggled to not choke on the ancient air. Much like the King’s personal library, the castle library was old and decrepit. But this library was about ten times as big, and held about fifteen times more reading material.

Aylo rounded the corner to the main area where two of the Viscounts were seated along with a smaller male. One of the Viscounts, she recognized as Breccan, spotted her first. “Ah, Miss Raze. We were beginning to wonder if you’d forgotten us.” He coughed.

Out of all the Viscounts, Aylo trusted Breccan the most. He’d been there when she had first arrived at the castle as a young tot. He was the one who had personally seen her through her early training years. And he was present for the first round of tests that she had been put through. Breccan was the closest thing to any parent that Aylo would ever have.

“Of course not, Viscount,” she bowed. Breccan’s face momentarily clouded with distaste. He felt that Aylo had no need to bow in his presence, but remembered that he wasn’t the only Viscount in the room.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Both Viscount Demetrius and I were conversing with Master Felix about the necessary knowledge of a King and what he should focus his studies on. I have no doubt that you will aid him with anything he needs during his training period, yes?”

Aylo nodded slowly. Both Viscounts stood up, Demetrius exiting first. Breccan stopped by her, and placed a single hand on her shoulder. “There is nothing to do except to put your best foot forward and march on.” He pat her and then exited swiftly. She let out a little rush of air before stepping further into the room.

“Hello, Master Felix. I’m Aylo, your primary guard.” She began, pausing when she noticed the look of terror on his face. It was all too new and too fast. Within a matter of three days he’d been plucked from his family home and forced to live in this huge, dusty castle. He’s surrounded by a bunch of people he’s never seen before. Of course he’s scared. The kid is probably scared shitless.

Aylo eased in the seat across the table from Felix and gave a little smile. “I know this is all a bit crazy. But I’m gonna help you through it, okay?” The poor boy’s shoulders relaxed a bit as she placed a hand over his. “Just think of me as your go-to person. Anything you need at all, you just let me know, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Can you.. can you uh..” Aylo waited patiently for him to form his thoughts before he rushed out, “Can you please just call me Felix?”

She nodded, a genuine smile still present on her face. “Of course I can.”

From that point on, Aylo’s days were spent trailing that little boy around. Wherever he went, she went. Minutes in the library quickly turned to hours. She sometimes felt bad as she watched him rake his nimble fingers through his hair while staring down at his books. He was merely a thirteen year old boy. He should be out daydreaming, or out playing with his friends. Not stuck inside, pouring over age old material that even Aylo could barely understand.

But having him as the center of attention right now was the best thing for the kingdom. With all focus being on Felix, Aylo could continue solving the death of King Kline. She could also worry less about the discovery of Bellamy. He could be the single grain of rice that tipped the scale of peace within the city of Sonaremi.

Aylo drilled her fingers against the wooden table as she gazed down at the list of this week’s category test results. Bellamy Arden was in the top three of every category.

“Aylo?”

Her head jerked up to the sight of Felix staring her down with curiously brimming his little hazel eyes. “Yes?”

“Can you explain the fallout between the royal families? I’m not quite getting it and Viscount Toshmere says it’s of the ‘utmost importance’,” he squeaked, half-way mocking the Viscount’s terminology.

She closed the binder of results and set it on the table in front of her. Aylo kicked her feet up onto the table and made herself as comfortable as she could get in those damned wooden chairs. “How much do you know so far?”

“I know that the royal families were all started by the men of the first families to claim the land,” declared Felix.

“Alright, and do you know who those families were?”

Felix paused, searching the air above him as if the answer was floating around his head. He then spoke again, counting on his fingers, “Viatta, Kline, Verena, Talin and...”

“Arden,” finished Aylo. It felt like a bucket of ice water had been tossed over her stiff body.

“I always forget that one.”

She sucked in a gust of air before slowly letting it out again. “That’s totally normal. They aren’t talked about much anymore.”

“Okay so after that, I’m lost,” he croaked. “They settle the land and start families but that’s all I could understand.” Felix pushed the heavy book away from him and set his chin onto the table.

“Alright, I’ll explain it.” Aylo shifted in her seat before she dove right in to the history of the Five Families. “Many years pass as the Five Families settle into the land. They begin to build houses, they grow crops, they hunt animals, the whole thing. Everything’s going great. Their Families grow in size as well. Their kids have kids, and then their kids have kids, and on and on.”

“Until?” Mused Felix.

“Until,” she dragged, “feuds begin to breakout. Mostly over trivial things such as stolen food and lack of equal work. Then things get worse and eventually, someone gets killed. It’s then that the head of each of the Five Families decides that there should be one that stands above all. One that keep justice over all of them. The Families come together and elect the very first King. Do you know who it is?”

“Umm... It’s a Talin right?”

“Right.” She laughs. “So, Cormac Talin becomes the first King. And after that, everything goes back to normal. Anytime an issue arises, it’s up to the King to ensure that justice is the end game. Eventually more and more families from neighboring places come to settle the land and it grows in to the place we now call Sonaremi. Only those from the original Five Families are heirs to the throne.”

“How come I’m next though?” Felix interjects, “Like how come I have to be the King, why can’t somebody else do it?”

Aylo’s gaze rolls onto Felix as he continues to sit, head on the table, listening intently to her speak. “Well you’re the only living heir left, Felix. The Viatta, Kline and Talin lines all died out. And you are the only one in the Verena line left. So it’s up to you.” She hated the words the second they spilled out. The last thing Aylo wanted to do was to put even more pressure on him.

“What about the Ardens though?”

_Shit._

“They aren’t allowed to be on the throne any more,” a voice rings out.

Both Aylo and Felix look to the source, only to see Bellamy step from the shadows of a couple bookcases. Aylo’s shoulders slack a little in relief that she doesn’t have to fight off an intruder.

Bellamy pulls up a chair next to Aylo and pulls her feet onto his lap. “Who’re you?” Felix charges. Aylo is taken by surprise at his almost alpha-like tone. At least he’s learning something from being around her.

“I’m Bellamy, Aylo’s friend,” he smiles, sticking his hand out for Felix to shake.

Felix takes it, “I’m Felix Verena.”

“So I’ve heard. But please, don’t let me interrupt your lesson,” chuckles Bellamy.

Aylo tears her gaze from Bellamy and looks back to Felix. “So where were we?”

“The Arden’s.”

“Right. The Fallout.” She breathes. Her nerves are scattered at the thought of telling this history with an Arden seat right next to her, hand on her calves. “So some fifty-eight years ago, something bad happens. One of the sons of Arden decides it’s time that one of his own take the throne for a change. He dislikes the current King’s views and takes initiative against the throne. The Arden takes aim to slaughter the King and cuts the line short. All hell breaks lose and the Arden is put to death for his crimes. The other Families decide it best to banish the Arden line from the city and from the throne for good.”

Aylo looks to Bellamy to attempt to read his thoughts on what she tells the boy. He doesn’t meet her eyes, but begins to rub circles on her legs and nods along, reassuring her. A sense of relief washes over her.

“So where are they at now?”

She looks once more to Bellamy, who answers for her. “Supposedly they’ve been spotted over in Deltover. But those are just rumors.”

 

~~~

 

The door slides shut behind her as she keeps her eyes on him. Bellamy runs his fingers across the books on her bookshelf and then picks up a nearby picture frame, inspecting it’s content.

“How’d you find me?”

“I stole Vos’ itinerary.” He states, waving the picture at her. It’s a photo of her and Vos back in their teenage years. Vos’ mother had snapped the picture of them during Family day at the training center. Aylo had smeared some sort of icing on Vos’ face and they both smiled up to the camera.

Bellamy sets the picture back down and sits on the edge of Aylo’s desk, faced directly towards her. His eyes rake over her the same way they did that night after his fight with Calder. All pupil, very little iris. She breaks the silence, “So why’d you come then?”

“Truth be told,” he began, standing up and walking slowly over to her. Bellamy stopped, body mere inches away from hers. “I missed you, bunny.”

Aylo held her breath, afraid that if she exhaled too hard, he’d blow away. Bellamy’s hand grazed the skin on her arm. She inhaled through her nostrils, sucking in an aroma that was sharp musk scent mixed with a soft honey. It was so enticing to her, and even more so to her alpha. She could feel herself becoming jelly in the palm of his hand. And that was very dangerous.

“It’s only been a week.”

Bellamy cocked his head, still brushing against her arm. His breath was gentle on her face as he spoke. “A week too long.”

She was becoming more and more intoxicated by his scent. He lowered his head to her neck, where she stretched to give him more access. Aylo could hear him inhaling deeply, as if he was trying to hold every single whiff of her scent hostage. This was bordering the insane. She has more self-control than this.

“You’ve been keeping busy though,” she spoke, her voice extremely breathy. “Don’t think I don’t know about you topping all of the charts.”

He chuckled near her ear, deep voice sending chills down her spine. As if she wasn’t already nervous enough. “Well your friend doesn’t make it easy though.”

Suddenly she became very intrigued. “What ‘friend’?” She questioned, placing a hand on his chest to allow some air between the two of them. _He wasn’t talking about Calder was he?_

“Vos.”

“He wouldn’t rig a category test,” warned Aylo.

Bellamy shifted on his feet, not making eye-contact this time around. He looked physically uncomfortable, almost pained even. His lack of response made it clear.

“You’re joking. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Still nothing.

She brushed past him, going straight to the binder sitting on her desk. If she’d had slammed it open any harder, it probably would’ve snapped in half. “Explains why he’s been personally handing it over to me.” Her eyes shifted through all the different time signatures and settings of the tests. Everyone else’s remained the same except Bellamy’s.

As if on cue, a knock prompted on her door. “Enter,” she barked. The door slid open and Vos entered nonchalantly, a few manilla folders in the crook of his arm. His eyes flicked to Bellamy and grew a bit cold before setting his gaze onto Aylo.

“You wanna explain something to me?” She flipped the binder around and slid it over to him.

Vos set the other folders down and picked up the binder. He glanced at it before replying, “These are this weeks category tests, so what?”

“So what?” Aylo laughed maniacally, trying to grasp at her own self control. “Why the fuck are Bellamy’s screwed with? That’s what.”

Vos visibly swallows some accumulating saliva. He was almost positive she wouldn’t even so much as glance at the settings. “I— uh..”

“You what? You thought it’d be okay to screw with the fucking test? You thought it be okay, it was just for shits and giggles?”

Something in the air had completely snapped.

“Are you seriously getting pissed at me right now? You have no fucking room to talk! You’re the one hiding out a fucking rogue because you’ve got some alpha infatuation with him! You’re fucking blinded by your own goddamn pheromones and you’re over here bitching at me. You’ve put all this investifation shit on me while you’ve been playing house with your fucking rogue and your fucking royal child!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Growled Bellamy. “You’re just pissed because you’re in love with her.”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about so stay out of this rogue,” hissed Vos, who then turned his attention back to Aylo. “You don’t even know that I figured out that Calder was the one who orchestrated the whole damn thing.”

All jaws dropped to the floor. Aylo was the first to speak. “Calder? How do you know?”

Vos pointed to the folders he’d previously set down on the desk. “I found previously wiped surveillance videos of him guiding the rogue in along with the other three guards. I have records of him giving Weylyn access to the Alpha documents in order to make copies. I found all this shit while you’ve been off in la-la-land.”

Aylo opens the folder and painstakingly flips through each of the papers as Bellamy looks over her shoulder. There it was, plain as day. Calder and the three guards leading a hooded rogue into the compound. The picture was distorted a bit, but Calder was still recognizable.

“He’s already been placed in custody. I was on my way here to see when you wanted his trial date set.”

By this time, all rage had fizzled out like a balloon loosing air. Aylo felt regret wash over her at how they treated each other. Of course she wouldn’t let the rigging of the category tests go, but there were more important issues to attend to. “Tomorrow. I want his trial in effect tomorrow.”


	4. Blood and Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> The following scene is for mature audiences only! Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Seriously. If you’re underaged, kick rocks kid. Get outta here.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Y’all this is my very first smut scene that I’ve ever written. Be gentle with me. I know it’s not the best and kinda cheesy but it is what it is.

The faint sound of shuffling was the only thing that leaked out into the empty hallway. She stood there, dressed in her dress blues, staring dead ahead at the door of the courtroom. Aylo truly had no idea what would go down. All she knew was that she was about to face this traitor once and for all. With that in mind, she pushed open the heavy doors and entered that Alphas filled room.

“Attention! Captain on deck!”

Over half of the room jumped to their feet in salute to her. Aylo entered the main floor, where Calder stood, hands and feet in chains.

“At ease!” She barked, and watched all her soldiers return to their seats. Vos and her another lieutenant stood in the corner of the stage. Part of her wanted to scan the room for Bellamy but she refrained. You’ve got a job to do.

Calder Sutton. The mere thought of him boiled Aylo’s blood, let alone being in the same room as him. But in the position she was in, Aylo was required by royal law to go into these investigations as neutrally as possible. She had to put all pre-conceived notions aside before collecting evidence, for the sake of her entire guard. Yet, the evidence had been collected and she now reserved the right to be as pissed as she wanted.

“Identify yourself, my child.” Remarked one of the Chamber members.

Aylo snapped abruptly out of her thoughts. She pinched back her shoulders, snapped her boots together, and lifted her gaze to the Chamber. “I am Aylo Raze. Captain of the Royal Guard. Leader of the Alpha Core.”

“And your position in this court?”

“I move that the accused, Calder Sutton, is guilty of the crimes of treason. Of conspiracy against the throne. And of pre-meditated murder.”

The room filled with an uproar of infuriated Alphas. One could easily tell that they were within seconds of hopping the banisters and ripping Calder to shreds. 

“Quiet down, my children.” Toshmere chuckled. He then eyed the accused almost in a twisted yet loving manner. “What say you to this accusation?”

Calder, whose head had remained downcast, began to howl with laughter. the tension in the courtroom shot through the roof. The audacity. 

“Have you anything to say Sutton?!” Chided viscount Breccan.

Calder’s head shot up at the mention of his name. He glared directly at the Chamber, directly at Viscount Toshmere. The courtroom collectively gasped and Aylo fell two steps back. Tears streamed down his face.

“Corruption,” he gritted, “Do your worst.”

With that, every Alpha that sat in that room rose to their feet. Hands pounded on banisters and chests. Feet stomped in black leather boots against the cold concrete. The drums of war had begun.A wicked smile stretched across Toshmere’s pale face. His gloved hand slowly raised and the room went silent. He then slowly, painstakingly, rose to his feet.

“Blood for blood.”

Calder’s fate had been set. All those Alphas roared with the thirst for vengeance. They wanted someone to pay for the death of their King. They wanted blood for blood. Every Alpha in that very room seethed with the desire to wrap their hands around Calder’s throat.

No. They wanted his neck between their jaws. They wanted to bite down until his body went limp. Until all signs of life had ceased.

Aylo stared up at the Chamber. Viscount Toshmere met her stare and ever so slightly nodded. The drumming continued as Vos approached her with a blade atop a velvet pillow. Her heart joined in with the drums of war as he fingers wrapped around the handle. She’d done this only a couple times. Yet the weight of the blade never differed until now. Her right hand gripped the blade as she made her way to Calder, who still stood in chains. His tears had ended, but his eyes were still bloodshot and filled with hatred. Aylo took stance directly behind him and he instinctively dropped to his knees. Calder knew what was coming. The drums continued, steadily. She gripped his hair with her left and pulled down, exposing his neck. Aylo brought the blade up and pressed it against the newly exposed skin.

She made the mistake of looking into his upward cast eyes.

“They’re all liars,” he muttered.

In one sweeping motion, Aylo silenced him for the final time. The drums stopped as his body slumped to the ground.

 

**Blood for blood.**

 

~~~

 

 _They’re all liars_.

 

The words that fell from his mouth as she ended his life rang out into the chasms of her mind. Like the skipping of a scratched record. Aylo raked her hands through her hair over and over and over and—

A knock resonated from her door.

Aylo’s eyes searched her room for her clock. 2:32 in bright crimson. She padded over to the door, barefooted and in her pajamas. With the chain still looked, Aylo cracked open the door to be greet with the sight of a familiar, chocolate-headed boy. She smiled, closed the door, removed the chain and reopened it.“You should be asleep, Bells,” she whispered, making her way over to the window.

Bellamy stepped through the threshold, and shut the door behind himself. “I should say the same to you, melilla.”

The room was pitch black except for the sliver of light that seeped in from outside the window. Out there the moon was full and bright. Aylo stared up at it, not noticing that Bellamy had made his way over to where she stood. Silence took over and all she could hear were the steady puffs of air that left their bodies.

Bellamy inched closer, his broad chest against her back. His body heat was comforting in the best way. She felt protected. And for the first time. It wasn’t because of herself.

“You’re thinking too much,” he breathed, wrapping both arms around her frame.

She allowed herself to relax and she laid her head back on his chest. The clock on her desk hummed monotonously. Both she and Bellamy inhaled and exhaled on a rhythm. Aylo counted them in her head.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

_Four._

 

“Bunny?’ He whispered.

 

_Five._

 

Aylo hummed in response. Bellamy nudged his nose into the crook of her neck and let out a trembling breath.

 

_Six._

 

“Will you be mine?” He whispered once more.

 

She sucked in sharply. _Six and a half._

 

“If not now, that’s okay. I will wait, melilla. I will wait as long as you need me to.”

 

_Seven._

 

“You don’t want me.”

The words practically ran out of her mouth as she lifted her head back up. Bellamy lifted his up too. Aylo stared outside once more.

“And why is that?” He challenged.

“Because. I’m not what you think I am” With that, she pushed herself out of his hold. But to no avail, he grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

“Then tell me.”

He searched and searched her eyes for something. Anything. She turned her head to the window and shut her eyes.

“Bellamy. I am a genetically altered Alpha. I was plucked off the street as a child and injected with chemical to make me the Alpha I am today. The perfect soldier. Now is that someone you would want?!” Aylo pushed against him, desperately trying to distance herself from him. But he only tightened his grasp.

“Look at me, bunny.” He mumbled.

She shook her head. Tears began to prick at her clamped eyes.

“Look at me!” He shouted.

Aylo froze, finally meeting his gaze. One by one, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

“I don’t care,” he urged. “I don’t care that you believe yourself to be some genetically altered Alpha.”

She let out a ragged breath and attempted to counter his statement, but he shushed her.

“I want you. All of you. Every scar, every flaw. Every single inch of you. You drive me crazy and I wouldn’t want it any other way. If you think yourself imperfect, then fine. But let us be imperfect together.”

Before she could even begin to respond to his declaration, Bellamy yanked her close and crashed their lips together. He kissed her with everything in him. And she swiftly returned the energy. They kissed as if their lives depended on it. As if each other were the last ounce of oxygen in the world.

Aylo release her alpha from her cage and allowed her to take control. She grazed his plump bottom lip and he immediately allowed her tongue access. But Bellamy’s alphas wasn’t about to stand by and be submissive.

 

“Jump,” he grunted. Aylo obeyed and he held her up, legs wrapped around him, hands digging into her thighs. His mouth found its way back to hers and he began to walk them over to her bed. Aylo let out a little gasp as he set her down on the bed. Her lust filled eyes fixed on the flexing muscles of his arms as he tugged his sweater over his head to expose his tanned abdomen, speckled with scars. Aylo ran her hands from his shoulders down to the band of his sweatpants as he bent over her to reconnect their mouths.

They continued to explore each others’ mouths as Bellamy’s cold hands gripped the body fat on Aylo’s hips. He hooked his fingers over the band of her pajama pants and pulled them off. Her underwear soon found their way to the growing pile of clothes on her floor. Bellamy’s fingers slid down her side and down to her private.

Aylo broke their kiss with an urgent gasp. Bellamy immediately pulled his hand away, in fear he’d overstepped.

“Too far?” He questioned, voice smokey.

She took a moment to process. Was this really about to happen? Were they really going to do this? Did she even want to stop? Aylo exhaled and placed a hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him back to her. “No, no. Keep going..” she croaked.

Bellamy chuckled and went right back to kissing her. His fingers returned to their previous position only this time every so slightly playing with her, toying with her.

“Fuck,” they both groaned.

His forefinger lowered to her entrance and he looked up at her. He gaped at how wrecked she was already. She looked at him through hooded but pleading eyes. He bent down and kissed her neck.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, okay?” He mumbled against her skin. She nodded next to him and he eased a finger in.

Aylo’s back arched against the bed and she threw her head back. The intrusion was quickly overpowered with ecstasy. Bellamy sucked at the skin of her neck, careful to stay away from where an Alpha would typically be marked. He pumped his fingers in and out of her until he couldn’t contain himself any longer. But she’d beat him to the thought again.

“I need you,” she gasped.

Bellamy stood up long enough to yank his sweats off before he loomed over her once more. He was painfully had but vowed to himself that he’d do this at the pace Aylo set. She called the shots here. But above all, he would not knot her unless she gave the ‘okay’.

He lined his tip up to her entrance. Her cum slicked up his tip as he rubbed it against her. “Fuck, just get in me alr—” Bellamy interuppted that thought of hers by pushing into her. She sharply sucked in air as skin met skin. Bellamy paused as she gained a somewhat normal breathing pattern and adjust to his size.

“Okay?”

She nodded hastily, “More than okay.”

Bellamy pulled out, snapped his hips and plunged back in. He had taken her breath away another time. He marveled at how she was falling apart beneath him in all the best ways. Again, he pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated this ritual about four or five more times before they were both at their height. He could feel his knot coming.

“Aylo. Do you want me to knot you?”

She held her breath. He didn’t just assume, like Calder had. For the first time, in a long time, she felt cared for. Genuinely cared for. Bellamy gave her the choice, like she was supposed to have. But if he knotted her, would he just leave too? Would he abandon her too?

“Aylo, I won’t if you don’t answer m—”

“Yes”

His eyes widened. “Are you positive?” They both laid there on edge, trying to hurry the conversation before the feeling faded. She nodded beneath him. With that he plunged into her once more and knotted up. 

Both Aylo and Bellamy made themselves as comfortable as they could on that bed, linked together physically and emotionally. He began to gently run his fingers through her hair as their breathing slowed. They remained like that for a good while until Bellamy’s knot finally went down. He carefully pulled himself out of her and covered the both of them up with a couple blankets. Aylo nodded off, with Bellamy wrapped around her, shielding her from the world around them.


	5. Loneliness and Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! it’s the author here.
> 
> So don’t be peeved with me but I’m super sorry for the fact this chapter is not as long as the others. I’ve definitely been in a creative hole lately and any creativity I do have is currently being directed towards my studio projects for college. (Which also explains why it took me so frickin’ long to update.)
> 
> Bear with me for a little while longer, please!”
> 
> -Heir

You know that little space between being completely engulfed into REM and being awake? it’s neither warm nor cold, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. It’s a place where you stand alone, and it’s up to you to decipher what is reality and what is your own imagination.

That is the place that Aylo resided.

Her eyelids were clamped and glued shut by the crust in her cornea. her naked body was covered by the thermal blankets that were Alpha Core issued to every single guard member. She was fairly warm for someone not wearing clothes.

 

_Clothes._

 

_Naked._

 

_Bellamy._

 

Aylo managed to pull herself out fo the in-between space and peeled open her eyes. Immediately, she squinted, the white light leaking in through the window practically blinding her. As her eyes adjusted, Aylo ran her hand across the mattress around her. Nothing but cold sheets.

 

He left.

 

And she should’ve known better. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..” Aylo rasped, sitting up and wrapping the blankets around herself. the funny thing was: everything but regret washed over her. She felt disappointed, she felt irritated, she even felt neglected. But did she regret?

Absolutely not.

Aylo sat there and picked at the lint on her blanket as she recalled last night’s events. She came to the realization that last night was the first time she fully allowed herself to give up control. For the first time she was able to let go of the reigns and just feel. A long exhale escaped her swollen, chapped lips.

No matter. He left. He’d gotten what he came for and left. And that was that. Aylo’s line of sight landed on the clock. She’d slept long enough. There were things that needed to be done. Sulking was for the weak. And Aylo Raze was far from it.

The door suddenly clicked open and in came that familiar mop of brown hair. And once again, he had come bearing his ‘gifts’. Aylo watched silently, attentively as eh set the brown paper bag and cup on her desk before he set his sights on her.

“Hi” he mused.

She only marveled at him like a lovesick Omega. He donned his clothes from the day before. His sweats hung low on his hips, his hair was still a bit disheveled and he only had socks on his feet.

Bellamy padded over to her and pulled her to her feet, blanket and all. He held her flush against him as he angled his head down and lightly pecked her cheek. Her cheek felt wet on his lips. when he looked back up he could clearly see the tear trail from her closed eyes.

“Bunny, what’s wrong?” Murmured Bellamy.

Aylo suck in a breath and released it shakily. “I thought you left me.” her body trembled a bit as she attempted to get herself under control. she never thought she’d react like this but the sight of his return just flipped the script.

“I didn’t chase you this long just to walk out in the end.” Bellamy peppered her face with chaste kisses, cleaning up her tears.

She simply smiled at his actions and gripped the blanket around her, whispering, “Okay, okay..”

He hummed, kissing her once more on the top of her head. ‘How about you go take a nice hot shower and then come eat donuts, yeah?” Aylo nodded slowly looking up to meet his gaze. “I will wait right out here,” he chimed as they pulled away form each other.

Aylo nodded once more before heading to the bathroom. As she inched the door closed, she caught sight of him plopping down on her bed just like he promised.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

“Why are you so smiley today?”

Aylo glanced up from her work to meet a pair of big, round hazel eyes peering at her over a dusty, dictionary-like book that was twice the size of his head. “Hmm?”

Felix set the book down and crossed his arms, elbows perched on the table. “I know you heard me!” Aylo chuckled at his quick comeback. If he was learning anything from constantly being under her watch, thank the gods it was to stand up on his own.

“Finish your reading for the day, little man,” she tsked.

He let his head fall onto the book in front of him as he groaned, “Aylooo.. I’m so bored.” She said nothing, and only continued flipping through her papers. “Aylo!” He chimed, “Let’s go outside!”

She pressed her lips together and cocked an eyebrow. Felix only maintained his puppy-like gaze. Aylo glanced out the window. there were absolutely no clouds in sight. A slight breeze waved the trees and in the distance she could see multiple squads training on the grass. “Well, it beats staying inside and inhaling dust all day.”

Felix immediately jumped up fro his seat, fist in the air. “Yeah!” Aylo shook her head at the sight of the kid and grinned. As he bounced from foot to foot, she collected her work and set it in a neat pile on the table. She made a mental note to finish at dinner.

“C’mon, c’mon slowpoke!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she mused as he tugged on her wrist.

Once outside, she felt a sense of clarity engulf her body. the air out here was crisper that that which hung in the library. the sun crafted rays that grazed the exposed skin on her arms and neck, raising goosebumps. As the two of them walked across the lawn, a few squads jogged past. They would salute her and she would salute back, sending them on their way.

“Hey Aylo?”

She turned her attention onto the young pup next to her. “Yes?”

“How did you become captain?” Asked Felix.

Aylo looked back out to the squads that were in the middle of training. It was almost too easy to recall her place among the some years ago. She remembered it so clearly. How absorbed in her training she was. She had no time for mates, or for many friends eve. It was always training, constant training. But that’s the life she came to know from a very early age. It’s the only past Aylo had.

“Well, I trained as hard as I could and buried my nose in my studies. And my hard work was recognized as the Chamber appointed me as Captain of the Alpha Guard.”

Felix looked out at the squads too, and chewed on his lip. “It must be an awful amount of pressure to be in charge of all these people.”

 

_Now I know what he’s getting at..._

 

Aylo stopped in her track and crouched down to Felix’s level. She placed a hand on his shoulder and met his gaze. “I’m not going to sugar coat it, Felix. It is a lot of pressure..” she began, and his face fell a little. “But you know what? I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She straightened herself up and they continued walking. Aylo began to explain, “The Chamber gave me this very big and very important job to do because they knew I could handle it. they trusted me enough to give it to me. Yes, it can be a lot at times but it’s nothing I can’t handle. when things get too tough or I find myself in a sticky situation, I take one step at a time.”

“One step at a time..” Felix repeated.

Aylo nodded, “and before you know it... you’re running!” with that she took off in a sprint, and seconds later a giggling Felix was trailing her.

They ran a couple more feet before Aylo stopped and fakely feigned defeat. “Okay, okay, you win!”

 

“Seems like you two are having a lot of fun,” sneered a familiar voice.


End file.
